Halloween Party
by Cassoulagleek
Summary: En ce 31 octobre, jour de Halloween, tous les New directions se retrouve pour une "Halloween party" organisé par les Puckerman. Mais entre retrouvaille, histoires terrifiante, rapprochement, farce et alcool la soirée promet d'être mouvementé et riche en émotions.


Bonjour/Bonsoirs cher lecteurs ! J'espère que vous allez bien.

Je suis de retour avec un Os Quinntana Halloween, certes c'est passer depuis quelques temps maintenant mais j'ai réussi a le terminer que maintenant, j'ai eu quelques problème personnels et j'ai par conséquent mis beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu a l'écrire et la poster.

Il est plus long que ce que je poste habituellement, j'espère en tout cas que vous aimerez !

Désolée pour les fautes éventuelle, même plus qu'éventuelle en faite.

Bref Bonne Lecture.

PS : Rien ne m'appartiens hormis l'histoire.

Titre : Halloween Party

Résumé : En ce 31 octobre, jour de Halloween, tous les New directions se retrouve pour une "Halloween party" organisé par les Puckerman.

Mais entre retrouvaille, histoires terrifiante, rapprochement, farce et alcool la soirée promet d'être mouvementé et riche en émotions.

POV Santana :

J'arrive a la demeure des Puckerman spécialement décoré pour l'occasion, je remet mes cheveux en place et toque a la porte, j'attends seulement quelques secondes avant que Puck déguisé en Dark Vador m'accueille chaleureusement.

-Tu est magnifique Santana ! Déclare ce dernière avec un sourire sincère.

-Merci Puck.

-Il manque encore Quinn, Kitty et Ryder sinon tout le monde est arrivée.

Je hoche simplement la tête avant de rejoindre le salon et de saluer tout le monde certains avec plus de sincérité et de joie que d'autres.

Je laisse mon regard se promener sur toutes les personnes présente afin de juger leurs déguisement, Finn en Frankenstein, rien d'inhabituelle va t-on dire, Unique en Lady Gaga rien d'étonnant mais je ne peut qu'admettre que le style de cette tenu est géniale, Kurt en Peter Pan, ça lui ressemble et va avec sa personnalité, Mike en Chevalier de l'enfer d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, Tina en sorcière, pourquoi pas. Jake lui a opté pour la faucheuse de la mort, bonne idée, Ryder qui viens tout juste d'arriver en Chucky la poupée tueuse et qui serait prêt a se servir de son couteau pour avoir ne serait ce qu'une chance avec Marley alias Hermione Granger. Bouche de merrou quand a lui porte un costume Clark Kent, il est en compagnie de Brit-Brit ou plutôt devrait-je dire une magnifique licorne. Notre Footballeur Zombie Artie discute avec Mercedes qui a revêtu son costume du Rocky Horror Picture Show. Mon regard se porte désormais sur Blaine qui lui de mon point de vu a eu beaucoup de goût avec sa panoplie du roi de la pop Micheal Jackson. Puis enfin a ma droite Rachel habillé en Brittney Spears, ce qui évidemment la met en valeur, je croit que tout McKinley se rappel du jours ou elle est venu habillé comme ça, ce jour la elle a fait des ravage tout le monde la voulait.

-Je doit avouer Berry que pour une fois tu est bien habillé et je n'ai pas honte d'être en ta compagnie.

-Et bien merci Santana, je prend ça pour un compliment, tien regarde Kitty et Quinn viennent d'arriver.

Automatiquement je me retourne vers nos deux magnifique arrivante, Kitty est déguisé en Cléopâtre ce qui lui va a ravir, son maquillage met en valeur ses yeux et puis nous avons Quinn, Quinn qui est un vrai diamant brut en reine des neige, elle porte une très belle longue robe bleu clair qui épouse a merveille son corps, la légère traîne bleu ciel ne fait qu'ajouter du charme a la robe, je ne peut regarder ailleurs, trop subjuguer par une telle beauté. C'est a se demander si il s'agit d'un déguisement ou une robe de bal. Je secoue ma tête afin de reprendre mes esprit lorsqu'elles s'avancent vers Rachel et moi ne voulant pas être démasquée entrain de me rincer l'œil sur le corps aussi parfait soit-il d'une de mes deux meilleures amies.

-Salut les filles, vous êtes magnifique.

-Merci Kitty, tu n'est pas en reste non plus. Répond Rachel avant de prendre Quinn dans ses bras.

-Je suis contente de te voir Quinn! S'exclame la petite brune.

-Moi aussi Rach'.

Quinn s'approche ensuite de moi avant de m'enlacer et me souffler a l'oreille :

-Je doit dire que tu est a coupé le souffle dans cette tenu, Rosario.

Je ne peut retenir un frisson qui parcours mon corps en sentant son souffle contre ma peau et me rappelant la nuit que nous avions passer lors de la saint valentin en février dernier.

Elle part ensuite dire bonjours a nos amis non sans me lancer un clin d'œil et me laissant par la même occasion sans voix, chose je l'avoue plutôt rare.

Étant donc tous enfin présent on s'installe en cercle a même le sol, Quinn a ma gauche et Rachel a ma droite, Puck décident de se lancer dans un récit d'une histoire sois disant vrai et effrayante.

-Vas-y on t'écoute.

\- Helen a 16 ans et se rend à un baby-sitting. Elle doit ce soir garder les 3 enfants d'un jeune couple, absent pour la soirée. Quand elle arrive, ils l'informent que les enfants sont déjà couchés et qu'ils ne rentreront pas tard.

Helen s'installe dans le canapé de la grande demeure et ouvre un livre. Le téléphone sonne mais quand elle décroche, personne ne parle à l'autre bout de la ligne. Quelques minutes après, le téléphone sonne de nouveau, et cette fois une voix glaçante lui répond : "Es-tu allée voir les enfants ?" puis plus rien.

Pensant qu'il s'agissait du père qui l'appelait pour savoir si tout se passait bien, elle se dit qu'il a été coupé et qu'il va rappeler. En effet, quelques minutes après le téléphone retentit : "Es-tu allée voir les enfants ?" répète la voix. "Monsieur Stuart ?" demande-t-elle, inquiète, mais personne ne répond.

Elle décide d'appeler le restaurant où dînent ses employeurs mais on l'informe qu'ils en sont partis depuis 10 minutes. Elle contacte ensuite la police mais ces derniers lui affirment ne rien pouvoir faire contre les canulars téléphoniques. A peine a-t-elle raccroché que de nouveau l'inconnu l'appelle : "Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée voir les enfants ?"

Effrayée, elle contacte de nouveau la police, leur assurant que cet inconnu est là, tout près, qu'elle le sent. L'agent à l'autre bout de la ligne décide de prendre son numéro et la rassure : "La prochaine fois qu'il vous appelle, nous tracerons l'origine du coup de fil, d'accord Helen ? Restez calme surtout."

Helen éteint le salon et s'enferme dans la cuisine, le téléphone près d'elle. Il sonne et cette fois elle décroche tout de suite - "Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ?"

\- "Pourquoi as-tu éteint les lumières ?"

\- "Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?"

\- "Je te vois tu sais."

\- "Ok, très bien, vous m'avez fait peur, c'est réussi. Vous êtes content, c'est que vous vouliez ?"

\- "Non. Ce que je veux, c'est me baigner dans ton sang."

Helen raccroche brusquement, terrifiée, mais la sonnerie retentit de nouveau. "LAISSEZ-MOI" hurle-t-elle dans le combiné.

\- "Helen, c'est la police, nous avons tracé l'appel, il faut que tu sortes tout de suite. L'appel vient d'une des pièces de la maison. Sors immédiatement !"

Elle se rue vers la porte, et commence à la déverrouiller en tremblant. Elle panique, fait tomber la clé, la ramasse, puis se relève. Elle entend un bruit dans son dos et voit alors une porte s'ouvrir en haut des escaliers. Un halo de lumière sort de la chambre des enfants et elle distingue très nettement la silhouette d'un homme debout, tourné vers elle.

Elle parvient finalement à ouvrir la porte et se jette dehors, tombant nez à nez avec plusieurs policiers sur le palier, arme à la main. Immédiatement prise en charge par les secours, elle a juste le temps de se retourner et d'apercevoir le tueur, menotté par les policiers. L'homme est recouvert de sang. Celui des 3 enfants de la famille Stuart.

-Alors Santana qu'en pense tu ? Toi qui sois disant ne croit pas en tout ça et n'as peur de rien. Me questionne Jake après le récit de son demi frères.

Au moment ou j'allai répondre le téléphone de la maison sonna fessant sursauter certains, comme Kurt qui sembler terrifier.

-Plutôt pas mal mais pas effrayante pour ma part et Jake raccroche ton putain téléphone, je t'ai vu envoyer l'appel, soit plus discret la prochaine fois.

-Tu aurait pu laisse le doute planer Santana ! Me répond t-il en sortant son téléphone de sa poche pour raccrocher.

-Toutes ces histoires sont fausses, vous le savez très bien. Argumente ai-je.

-Peut être pas.

-C'est comme pour Bloody Mary, ils sont tellement terrifier qu'ils provoque eux même des incident.

-C'est quoi Bloody Mary ? Me demande Rachel a mes cotés.

-Pour certains, c'est la Vierge Marie qui vient avertir de ne pas se moquer d'elle. Pour d'autres, c'est une femme morte dans un accident de voiture avec son enfant. Sinon, c'est une sorcière brûlée vive ayant jeté une malédiction sur les villageois et qui hante les miroirs pour attaquer ceux qui seront assez fous pour l'invoquer. Une autre version soutien que c'est une jeune femme, trompée par son mari, qui s'est suicidée dans sa salle de bain. Le miroir aurait alors aspiré son esprit et elle viendrait prévenir celles qui seront victimes d'infidélités.

Son aspect est celui d'une belle jeune femme, mutilée et recouverte de sang, dont les yeux haineux vous toisent avec mépris.

Il existe plusieurs façons de l'invoquer, mais la plus répandue est la suivante.

À minuit, éteignez les lumières de la pièce dans laquelle vous vous trouvez et placez-vous devant un miroir. Disposez deux cierges de chaque côté de celui-ci .

Tout en tournant sur vous même et en fixant votre reflet dans la glace lorsque vous passez devant, répétez 13 fois Bloody Mary. Commencez par chuchoter son nom, puis dites le de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à le crier. Si à la treizième fois vous criez : « Bloody Mary, I killed your baby », cela déclenchera la colère de l'esprit, et une attaque immédiate.

En remplaçant le nom de Bloody Mary par celui de Hell Mary, c'est Satan qui apparaîtra dans le miroir…

Plusieurs personnes ont voulu faire cesser cette légende en tentant l'invocation. Une jeune femme, le lendemain de son invocation était tellement boulversée qu'on ne su jamais ce qui s'était passé. Une autre s'est cassé la hanche en sortant de sa salle de bain après avoir crié « Je ne crois pas en toi, Bloody Mary ! ». Une dernière tenta l'expérience après avoir prévenu la police et son entourage. Le lendemain, on la retrouva poignardée dans sa salle de bain…

-Et si on essayer ?! Proposa Sam excité par l'idée.

-Non ! S'exclamèrent en cœur Kurt, Rachel, Tina, Marley et Brittany qui avait les larmes aux yeux, en voyant ça je ne put que m'en vouloir d'avoir raconter cette histoire.

-Ok tant pis. Vous proposer quoi ?

-Un « Je n'ai jamais » ?

On accepta tous la proposition de Blaine avec enthousiasme, ou pas... Ce jeux est naze mais s'avère révélateurs également dans certain cas.

-Ok, alors, je n'ai jamais crut ou eu peurs des légendes urbaine tel que les précédente évoqué.

Finn, Artie, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, Ryder, Brittany, Quinn, Marley, Rachel, Tina et Mecedes burent leurs verre.

Donc seuls Puck, Jake, Mike, Kitty et moi même ne le buvons pas, assurant que nous n'y croyons pas une seuls secondes et n'ayant en aucun cas peur de ses choses la.

-Je n'ai jamais coucher avec un mec. Suite a la déclaration de Puck, Kurt et Blaine burent leurs verres.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu embrassé Santana ! Rachel s'exclama avant de boire d'une traite son verre suivit de Puck, Finn, Sam, Ryder, Brittany et Quinn.

-Rachel ! Dit-je étonnée. Cette dernière détourna le regard en rougissant, ce fut ensuite au tours de Quinn de prendre la parole :

-Je n'ai jamais embrassé Santana !

Suite a sa déclaration elle bu son verre tout comme Brittany, Sam, Finn et Puck.

-Ok, très bien vu qu'on parle de moi c'est a moi de jouer, je n'ai jamais couché avec Quinn. Dit-je avant de boire deux fois de suite et d'un traite mes shooters, tous les news directions, anciens comme nouveaux nous regardent avec étonnement y compris Puck qui bu également son verre.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Kurt en brisant le silence qui régner depuis quelques instants.

POV Quinn :  
Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire autres choses, attrape une bouteille, boit plusieurs gorgé et lance :  
-Je n'ai jamais voulu recommencer.  
Santana ouvre la bouche dans le but de dire quelques choses mais la referme finalement.  
-Et si on danser ! Propose Rachel en entraînant Kurt et Blaine sur la piste improvisé pour brisé le silence récemment installé, Santana se lève également et je laisse alors mon regard glisser sur son corps et ses formes si bien mis en valeur. Santana est déguisé en vampires mais ne porte pas une de ses robes classique que nous trouvons dans n'importe quel boutique de déguisement, oh non, elle a opté pour un pantalon en cuir extrêmement moulant ainsi qu'un bustier noir avec quelques touche de rouge, des escarpins noir a talon qui affiner encore plus sa silhouette, a cela elle avait rajouter une cape rouge, divers bijoux et des fausses dents de vampires. Son maquillage sombre été en total accord avec son look et pour finir ses cheveux était détachées et ondulé naturellement.  
-La vu te plaît Quinn ? Me demande sensuellement Santana.  
Je remonte rapidement mon regard en rougissant honteuse d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit, mes yeux se plongent dans les siens et je me lève afin d'être a sa hauteur.  
-Tu n'imagine même pas a quel point. Confirme ai-je en employant le même ton qu'elle quelques secondes plutôt.

-On vous dérange peut être ? Nous demande Rachel sur un ton joueur.

-Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! M'exclame ai-je en brisant le contact visuel avec Santana qui décide de nous laisser.

-Alors Quinn, Santana et toi ? Me questionne t-elle.

-Ou veux tu en venir Rach' ?

-Tu ne va pas me dire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous.

-Il n'y a rien entre nous.

-Votre comportement laisse penser le contraire et je sais que vous avez coucher ensemble au mariage de Mr Shuester.

-Comment le sais tu ? Demande ai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'avais remarquer que vous étiez très proche ce jour là et puis peu après être rentrer a New York, Santana étais anormalement de bonne humeur, quelques jours après on a un peu trop bu et elle a avouer. Elle semble avoir aimé.

-Oh.. Et qu'a t-elle dit exactement ? La questionne ai-je de manière beaucoup plus intéressé qu'auparavant.

-Comment je te l'ai dis précédemment, nous avions bu, si tu veut tout savoir j'ai cru être enceinte, il s'est avérée que c'était pas le cas donc on a fêter ça, heureusement que c'était pas le cas, tu imagine la futur star de Brodway enceinte, ma carrière aurait étais foutu, enfin bref, après de nombreux verres Santana étais plutôt silencieuse, ce qui est étonnant, pas de vannes ni surnoms méchant pas de réplique sanglante, pas un mot, rien. Je lui est donc demander si ça aller elle ma répondu mots pour mots qu'elle avait coucher avec toi, deux fois et que ce n'étais pas simplement de la baise comme les gens pourrait le penser, que je n'imagine pas a quel point elle a aimé et que le pire dans cette histoire c'est qu'elle n'arrête pas d'y repenser et de revoir les images de cette nuit là alors que c'est censé ne rien représenter, que tu voulais juste essayer. Est ce que tu veut mon avis Quinn ?

-Je t'écoute. Répondit simplement.

-Je pense que vous n'auriez pas du coucher ensemble, maintenant votre amitié va être ambiguë et compliquer voir même elle na va pas résister.

-Rachel tu ne pense pas que si on a coucher ensemble c'est que notre amitié étais déjà ambiguë ? Tu ne fait pas ça avec quelqu'un qui ne t'attire pas et que tu ne désire pas.

-Surtout deux fois dans la même nuit.

-Ce n'est qu'un détails ça. Dit-je en lui assenant une petite tape sur le bras.

-Si tu le dis. Répond t-elle sur un ton un peu amusé.

-Je ne sais pas quoi penser, ni quoi faire.

-As tu aimé autant que Santana ?

-Oui.

-Aimerais tu recommencer ?

-Oui.

-Je m'en douter, depuis le début de la soirée tu la regarde comme la huitième merveille du monde ! Si tu pouvais la déshabiller avec un simple un regard elle serait totalement nue depuis la seconde ou tu la aperçu.

-Pardon ? Fit-je sans cacher mon étonnement.

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison Quinn.

-En même temps regarde la.

-Tu devrais parler avec elle, et mettre les choses au clair. Et avant que quelqu'un n'essaye de la mettre dans son lit ce soir.

Je fronce les sourcils face a ça déclaration et me tourne vers la piste de danse où je peut voir Puck danser étroitement avec Santana. Sans réellement m'en rendre compte je m'approche d'eux et empoigne Santana par le bras afin de la tirer dans une pièce vide, dans une salle de bain en l'occurrence.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? S'exclame Santana visiblement contrarié.

-Je pourrait te demander la même chose ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend de danser avec Puck de cette manière ?!

-Je fait ce que je veut Ok ? Puis qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? Tu veut te remettre avec lui ? Coucher avec lui ? Bah vas-y j'en rien a faire.

-Bien sur que non je ne veut pas me remettre avec lui. Et encore moins coucher avec. Arrête tes conneries un peu. En plus tu as beaucoup trop bu ! Répondit-je avec agacement.

-Dans ce cas je repose ma question, c'est quoi ton putain de problème ?

-...

-Va te faire voir Quinn, tu m'emmerde. Déclare t-elle d'une voix anormalement calme en essayant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Pourquoi cette putain de porte ne s'ouvre pas ? Tu la fermer a clé ? Me questionne t-elle.

-Bien sur que non.

-Alors pourquoi elle s'ouvre pas ?

-C'est moi qui est la clé ! N'essaye pas de l'ouvrir, m'amadouer, ou me menacer ça ne marchera pas. Crie subitement une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Berry, tu va me le payer. Murmure Santana en se laissant glisser contre la porte.

-Bon, je crois qu'on est coincer la pour un moment la connaissant. Dit-je en soupirant.

-Sûrement, tu va donc pouvoir m'expliquer ton comportement. Ça t'arrive souvent d'agir comme ça ? Certes j'ai bu je me suis énervée contre toi, j'ai agit comme une merde et je n'aurais pas du, mais toi aussi tu agit bizarrement.

-Et toi ça t'arrive souvent de coucher avec ta meilleure amie ? Oh c'est vrai tu la fait avec Brittany, puis moi, c'est qui la prochaine ? Rachel ? Demande ai-je passablement énerver.

-Alors c'est ça le problème ? Le fait qu'on est coucher ensemble ? Je ne t'ai pas forcer, tu m'as draguer, tu ma emmener dans ta chambre, tu as voulue recommencer et tu as eu l'air d'aimer ça si je m'en fit a tes gémissement, tes supplications et tes deux orgasmes.

-Je sais.

-Quinn.

-Rachel m'as parler de toi et d'une de vos conversation. La menace de lui refaire le portrait version lima high adjacent n'a visiblement pas fonctionner. Dit-je en relevant la tête.

-Tu regrette ? Et merde qu'est ce qui ce passe encore ? Si c'est encore Berry je te jure que je …

-Santana ça n'as aucun rapport avec elle, pourquoi voudrais tu qu'elle coupe le courant ? La coupe ai-je avant qu'elle ne s'énerve plus, et constatent qu'effectivement il n'y avait plus mais alors plus du tout de courant ni même de musique qui résonnais dans la maison.

-J'en sais rien moi, elle nous a bien enfermer la. Et puis je n'aime pas parler a quelqu'un que je ne voit mais qui se trouve en face de moi.

-Lopez Arrête de râler un peu. Pour ce qui est de ta question, je ne regrette pas. Comme tu l'as dit tu ne m'as pas forcer, je l'ai voulu.

-Et tu as pris ton pied !

-Effectivement.

-Je suis sur que tu rougi Fabray.

-Pas du tout. Mentis-je en remerciant silencieusement cette coupure de courant de me sauver la mise.

-Rachel ta dis quoi exactement ? Me demande-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

-Tout. Répondit-je simplement et honnêtement.

-Et donc ?

-Qu'attend tu de moi Santana ? La questionne ai-je.

-Rien du tout, comme je l'ai dit a Rachel, c'était une simple expérience pour toi. Tu y repense seulement parce que tu as vraiment apprécier, contrairement a tes aventures précédentes.

-Peut être pas, Rachel a raison, si on a couché ensemble, si on en a eu envie, c'est forcément que notre relation amicale ne l'étais pas tellement, c'était déjà ambiguë. Ce n'est peut être pas pour rien qu'on agit comme nous l'avons fait pendant plusieurs années, a se chercher, se provoquer, se frapper, se baffer, a voler et coucher avec les petits amis de l'une et de l'autre, tu brisée mes couples de la même manière que je le fessait. Mais on savait également être présente l'une pour l'autre, quand il le fallait, comme pour ton coming out. C'était de la tension sexuelle, simplement.

-Putain tu parle autant que Berry quand tu t'y met !

-Santana ! Ce n'est pas le sujet. Visiblement on arrive pas a retrouver une amitié … on va dire saine.

-On a jamais eu une amitié saine, on arrêter pas de se gifler et se retrouver, maintenant, on a coucher ensemble et on a envie de remettre ça. Ça tiendrais qu'a moi Quinn on ne serais pas entrain de parler depuis plus d'une demie heure mais plutôt entrain de s'envoyait en l'air dans cette foutu salle de bain.

-Tu est irrécupérable.

-Je sais oui. Confirme Santana.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait ? La questionne ai-je en la sentant venir près de moi fessant accélérer les battement de mon cœur considérablement.

-Je vais t'aider. Affirme t-elle.

-Ah oui ? Et m'aider en quoi ?

-A savoir où tu en est, tu semble perdu.

-Et comment compte tu m'aider ? Demande ai-je en la regardant grâce au peu de lumière que projeter mon téléphone.

-Comme ça. Répond t-elle avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres pour la première fois depuis la saint valentin.

Je saisi sa nuque afin de prolonger le baiser et soupire d'aise malgré moi lorsque nos langues se rencontrent.

Je sens Santana me pousser délicatement en arrière jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve complètement allongé a même le sol, elle sur moi, mais a cette instant je n'y prête pas attention trop subjuguer par ses douces lèvres sur les miennes.

On se sépare après plusieurs longues secondes a bout de souffle quand le manque d'air commence malheureusement a se faire sentir.

-Santana... Murmure ai-je.

Elle m'embrasse de nouveau mais cette fois beaucoup plus chastement avant d'appuyer son front contre le mien.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ressentis Quinn?

-Beaucoup trop de choses … Fit-je vaguement.

-Mais encore ? Me questionne t-elle avec un air mi moqueur mi sérieux.

-Et toi qu'a tu ressentis ?

-Moi, contrairement a toi je sais où j'en suis je n'est pas besoin de répondre a cette question.

-Je … Euh... On va dire que je serais pas contre un nous. Tu me fait ressentir ce que j'ai encore jamais ressentis. Depuis la Saint Valentin je ne pense qu'à toi, qu'à la soirée et la nuit que nous avons passé.

Suite a ma déclaration je sens le stress et la nervosité me gagner attendant une quelconque réaction de la part Santana pour le moment muette. Je la vois se mordre la lèvre inférieur pendant sa réflexion avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

-Peut tu dire ou faire quelques choses d'autres que sourire bêtement ?! M'exclame ai-je.

POV Rachel :

Au bout d'une heure je me décide a aller ouvrir a Quinn et Santana encore enfermé, l'électricité est revenu depuis seulement quelques minutes, sûrement une coupure générale ça a l'air comme ça dans tous le quartier. Je m'attend a recevoir les foudres de Satan, lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je suis étonné d'avoir droit a un simple sourire arrogant de sa part, pas un mot, une remarque ou simple menace de vengeance.

On décide ensuite de rejoindre les autres personnes présentes, certains sont sur la piste de danse improvisé, certains avachi sur les banquettes dispersée dans le salon tandis que certains on disparu dans des pièces plus intime, soit seule pour dormir après avoir trop bu soit a deux pour bien d'autres choses.

Quand j'aperçois Noah derrière le bar je lui fait un clin d'œil signe que notre plan « Quinntana » est toujours en marche, il hoche la tête de manière positive je part ensuite m'asseoir au cotée de Mercedes et Kurt en compagnie de Santana et Quinn qui est rapidement invité a danser par Noah qui a délaisser son bar et ses invitées pour enflammer la piste de danse.  
Ils danse depuis même trois minutes lorsque Noah passe ses mains sur les hanche de Quinn et la réaction de Santana ne se fait pas prier.

-Tu veut essayer de mettre toutes les filles présente dans ton lit Puckerman ?

-Pourquoi pas ? T'inquiète il y en aura aussi pour toi.

-Non merci, je ne te donnerais pas se plaisir. Mais Quinn n'est pas intéressé.

-Qu'est ce que tu en assez ? Elle ne semble pas contre non plus.

-La ferme Puck ! Réponde d'une même voix Quinn et Santana.

-Elle n'est pas intéressé par toi, elle n'as la jamais étais ! Tu compte faire quoi ? La faire boire de nouveau ?!

-Détend toi Santana, on danse rien de plus. Répond Noah en rigolant légèrement face a la scène qui se déroule.

-Écoute salle crétin de Puckerman tu va enlever tes mains de ma petite amie ou je te jure que je te les coupes et comme ça tu arrêtera de vouloir te taper tout ce qui bouge y compris Quinn, ma petite amie, oui vous avez bien attendu !

Suite a sa déclaration Santana éloigne Puck de Quinn avant de passer un bras autours de sa taille dans un élan de possessivité, tous les membres du Glee Club présent s'arrête dans leurs activités visiblement on ne peut plus étonnée quand a moi, je souris fière de moi me disant que j'y suis pour quelques choses et que sans moi elles aurait sûrement agis comme si rien ne c'était passer et comme si elles ne ressente rien l'une pour l'autre. Je n'aurais qu'une chose a dire pour une fois : Quinntana is on !

* * *

Et voilà cette OS Quinntana Halloween est terminer ! Enfin j'ai envie de dire ^^

Un avis ? Avez vous aimez ? Je l'espère en tout cas ! Qu'en avez vous pensez ? Dites moi tout dans une petites reviews ? ;)

A bientôt peut être pour une nouvelle fiction...

Cassoulagleek.


End file.
